JUEGO NOCTURNO
by Nessy2008
Summary: Para Kail Mursili vivir la vida al límite siendo el héroe de la noche es maravilloso. Pero pasarse toda la eternidad sabiendo que jamás podrá estar con la mujer que ama no lo es. Yuri Akagawa tiene 34 años y cree que ya lo ha visto todo. Por el día, con una tabla de surf recorre las playas de una isla desierta en busca de la ola perfecta. Pero por la noche...


**Prefacio.**

**Una antigua leyenda Hitita.**

Acostumbrado desde el día en que vino al mundo a las riquezas y al poder, el tercer príncipe de los Hititas estaría destinado a crear el mayor imperio que hubiera existido en la Tierra.

Cuando el Imperio Hitita estaba en su mayor apogeo, se creyó que el sería el soberano del mundo.

Él tenía una gracia sin igual al moverse. Estaba hecho para ganar batallas y al mismo tiempo para proporcionar el placer más absoluto.

Solo seguía sus propias normas… y esas a veces ni las cumplía.

Era un hermoso animal salvaje que cualquier mujer ansiaba tocar pero al mismo tiempo esta sabía que podría arrancarle un brazo con solo un movimiento.

De cabello y ojos dorados como el sol, de él se comentaba que solo un roce suyo era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres.

Con una fuerza y determinación inigualables, no había enemigo que no pudiera derrotar. De él se decía que ni siquiera el poderoso Astabi, dios hurrita de la guerra, podría derrotarlo.

Con su gran intelecto y habilidad en la batalla, no había ejército que pudiera acabar con él.

Dotado con un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, no había mujer que se le resistiera.

Podía tener a la princesa más hermosa de la Tierra con solo chasquear los dedos, pero solo amaría a una única mujer.

Un ángel enviado por los dioses desde el país donde el sol nace para ayudarle a ser leyenda.

De ella se decía que era la reencarnación de la diosa del amor y de la guerra. Ella fue la única que se rehusó a sus encantos. La única que no lo vio como un príncipe, ni como el rey del Imperio Hitita… sino como hombre.

Pero ella no podía quedarse con él para siempre y regresó al mundo al que pertenecía.

Sumido en una gran depresión por su pérdida, obligado a casarse con una princesa de su país, un acto de traición lo llevó a convertirse en un guerrero de la noche.

Ahora vaga solo por los sombríos límites de la vida y la muerte, siempre buscando la bondad y siempre hallando la traición.

No conocerá el descanso hasta encontrar a aquella que esté dispuesta a liberarlo.

Ella sería su alimento y él había prometido saciarse.

**Qué nervios! Este es mi primer fic. Por favor dadme vuestra opinión y si veis alguna falta ortográfica decídmelo ^^**

**Ahora os voy a dar un adelanto del primer capi. Ya lo tengo terminado pero tengo que revisarlo. Y tmb tengo una sorpresa para vosotros XD. Pronto os daré mas noticias.**

**Fragmento: 1. El camino a casa.**

**Rusafa se quedó mirándola de reojo. Había cambiado mucho desde los últimos dos años. Se había quitado la capa dejando ver su femenino cuerpo. A sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos ya no parecía tan joven. Ahora sí que aparentaba la edad que tenía. Era de constitución delgada y atlética. Su corta túnica se ajustaba de un modo que le resaltaba las caderas, su piel brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y sus piernas…**

_**ERES HERMOSA.**_

**Ella era tan buena y amable con él… hasta en situaciones desesperadas ella conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa. Con el paso del tiempo fue descubriendo que no podía pasar un día sin pensar en su diosa al despertar por la mañana. **

**Recordó que a ella le encantaba mirar las estrellas.**

**Ahora las consideraba como suyas. Mientras mirara a sus estrellas, ella jamás desaparecería.**

**-Señorita Yuri –escuchó como la llamaba Hadi, que había salido de la tienda.**

**Ella se giró.**

**-¿No va a dormir?**

**-Si. Ahora mismo iba a la tienda –contestó mientras se levantaba-. Buenas noches Rusafa.**

**-Buenas noches –contestó él, intentando no demostrar su tristeza.**

**Ella le ofreció una sonrisa dulce y se fue a la tienda que compartía con las sirvientas, dejándolo solo con sus estrellas.**


End file.
